onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 10
April 4, 2006 (US) July 30, 2007 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 4-08-872773-8 (US) ISBN 1-4215-0406-5 }} Volume 10 is titled "OK, Let's STAND UP!". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover uses a deep blue background, while the title logo is yellow and light blue. The author's name is colored golden. On the front, Luffy holding his hat in the center. Behind him is the Arlong at upper right, Momoo at lower. In the background are three officers of Arlong Pirates: From left to right are Kuroobi, Hatchan, and Chew. For the volume illustration is the Straw Hats versus Arlong Pirates' officers. Neither of two pirates contains Nami. Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: For those of you that have no idea of what Oda is talking about, click here.) Chapters *082. The Straw Hats go to face the Arlong Pirates. Not taking them seriously, Hachi summons Mohmoo to fight. Despite initially not wanting to fight after recognizing Luffy and Sanji, Luffy thwarts the attack and uses Mohmoo to take down most of the Arlong Pirates. *083. The last attack leaves Luffy's feet stuck in the ground. As the other Straw Hats prepare to deal with Arlong's three officer members, Arlong decides to throw the stone Luffy's feet is encased in into the water knowing the Devil Fruit User's weakness. *084. As Genzo and Nojiko prepare to help Luffy, Sanji notices the wounds from Zoro's battle against Mihawk have not fully healed yet, leaving Zoro barely able to stand. *085. Despite his handicap, by borrowing Johnny and Yosaku's swords, Zoro is able to overcome Hachi's six-sword style with his three-sword style and defeat him. Sanji decides to go underwater to help Luffy as Zoro is in no condition to do so with Kuroobi following him as Nojiko and Genzo figure out a plan to help Luffy survive longer. *086. Sanji finds his kicks aren't as strong underwater, and is losing to Kuroobi with no chance to surface for air. As Genzo and Nojiko pull Luffy's head above water to resuscitate him, after Kuroobi mocks his chivalry, Sanji forces Kuroobi to surface allowing him to easily defeat the Fish-Man on land. *087. Though given a chance to fake his death so Chew could leave him alone, Usopp works up the courage and manages to outsmart Chew and defeat him. *088. Nami decides to confront Arlong, as Arlong is easily overpowering Zoro and Sanji. Nami refuses to rejoin Arlong and is willing to die with the villagers. Noticing that Nojiko and Genzos efforts are paying off, Zoro decides to hold off Arlong so Sanji can free Luffy. *089. Zoro and Usopp hold off Arlong where Arlong learns about Zoro's serious injuries and is surprised how he survived. Despite Hachi's attempt to stop Sanji, the wounds from his earlier fight with Zoro open up and render him unconscious. Sanji then destroy the rock, freeing Luffy's feet and with his head above water Luffy's body ricochets, allowing him to quickly enter the fight. *090. Ignoring Arlong's claims about the weakness of relying on others, Luffy begins the battle between them to prove he can beat him. Luffy smashes Arlong's teeth, but as Arlong is a shark Fish-Man, they grow back. SBS Notes *More on Fishmen is revealed and the first acknowledgement of Fishwomen is made. *The crew's heights are revealed *An explanation of Zeff's tall chef's hat. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Changes Volume Extras Trivia * So far, this volume is the only volume that contents a chapter title as "EPISODE 82" in Japanese version. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 10 pl:Tom 10 Category:One Piece Volumes